Declarándome
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [MaruixFuji] A mi me atrapó sin saber como sucedió, simplemente que pasó.


**Título**: Declarándome

**Autor:** Algodón de Azúcar

**Pareja:** Marui Bunta x Fuji Syusuke

**Notas:** Y comenzamos con mis parejas crack xD

Declarándome 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estaba pensando realmente en esta atracción desde hace ya más de un año, desde que te conocí en aquel partido contra tu equipo y para empezar tus ojos me atrajeron, tus facciones tan infantilmente arrogantes y esa sonrisa orgullosa de lo que sabías hacer, definitivamente era imposible ignorarte y lo sabías, cada cosa de tu ser llamaba la atención al grado de atraparnos._

_A mi me atrapó sin saber como sucedió, simplemente que pasó._

_Te preguntarás el por que te escribo esta carta y te la dejo enfrente de ti en ese sobre blanco para que la leas dentro de tu cautiverio, y es que no me atrevo a decirte las cosas de frente aunque yo mismo sea el culpable del estado en que te encuentras, y es que no podía resistirlo, no lograba resistir la idea de poder tenerte simple y solamente para mi._

_Cuando te traje aquí, tu ni siquiera sabías que yo era el causante de la privación de tu amada libertad, y es que eres como un bello pajarito libre, que vuela por el cielo azul y canta parado en una de las ramas de algún árbol frondoso, eres un bello espécimen y no me atrevía a decírtelo directamente por que no quería dañar esa imagen que tenías de mi, así que te traje aquí en engaños._

_Recuerdo que estabas felizmente dormido cuando te abracé para cargarte y depositarte en la cama, atarte las manos y los pies, vendándote tus preciosos ojos violetas, te miré mientras estabas dormido, mis ojos aún estaban ocultos detrás de los parpados, simplemente estaba parado al pie de la cama observándote. Tu respiración era calmada y tu cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado, tu cabello rosado estaba desparramado sensualmente sobre la almohada y la tu uniforme amarillo estaba repegado a tu cuerpo sin mucho cuidado y comencé a odiarlo._

_¿Por qué ese insignificante uniforme podría tocarte y yo no?_

_Cuando vi que te movías, apagué las luces para no dejarte ver ni siquiera mi silueta detrás del pañuelo que te había colocado en tus hermosos ojos para que no me vieras, aún no es tiempo para que me descubrieras. Después me retraje hasta una de las esquinas más oscuras de la habitación y abrí mis ojos cual cazador que acaba de observar a su presa dentro de la oscuridad de la noche._

_Noté como te movías e intentabas incorporarte pero te quedaste acostado y comenzaste a forcejear contra las esposas, temía que te lastimaras tus hermosas muñecas y fue cuando te hablé, te dije que te calmaras que no te haría nada malo, que solo te quería ahí._

_Me contestaste algo que me hizo reír a carcajadas, creíste que era un fan más de tu escuela y que esto era pasarse contigo, sabiendo de la fama que tenías, no dudaba que así fuese y me diste la idea de que alguna vez ya te habían todo lo que yo hago ahora contigo y por ti, y mis celos incendiaron mi corazón._

_Te di la espalda y salí de la recamara sin responder a tus preguntas acerca de que quien era, que era lo que quería y que ya te desatara, no me atreví a hacerlo._

_Ahora que te logré dormir de nuevo, te desaté las manos, curé esas heridas con sumo cuidado, y te quité la venda de tus ojos aun dejando la oscuridad de la recamara, acostándome a tu lado, observándote dentro de la oscuridad, sé que cuando te levantes y leas esto, me aventarás de tu lado, te irás furioso y yo me quedaré con el corazón destrozado pero sé que por lo menos estuviste aquí durante algunos días solo para y por mi._

_Ahora, Marui Bunta, el tensai del equipo campeón, el emperador Rikkaidai, solo te quiero decir que te amo con toda mi alma, que eres todo para mi y que jamás creí que te lograría amar de tal manera._

_Sí, es una declaración de amor completamente fuera de lo normal y quizá en esas líneas quedaron grabas muy frías mis sensaciones pero son reales y en el momento que te despertases, me gustaría estar despierto también para poder admirarte de cerca u8n momento más antes de que te vayas. _

_Me encantan tus ojos, me encanta tu boca, me enloquece la idea de siquiera tocarte aunque fuera un segundo, como te acariciaré cuando esté acostado a tu lado mientras espero pacientemente como despiertas, pero sé que me quedaré dormido, quizá me despiertes bruscamente para aventarme o talvez me dejes solo y despierte nuevamente solo como si estos días hayan sido un sueño extraño._

_Pero…_

_Pero…_

El trozo de papel que estaba dentro de aquel sobre blanco, llegaba hasta ahí, no decía más y al girar a su lado, no encontró absolutamente nada, sus violetas estaban húmedas, tenía que reclamar, tenía que pedir disculpas y una explicación, aunque la explicación ya fuera un pretexto más para estar con él y ver sus ojos.

Apretando el papel arrugándolo con sus dedos, se levantó de la cama, ahora que traía las muñecas vendadas, simplemente se secó un par de lágrimas y se acercó a la cortina para intentar abrirla, pero un par de brazos lo rodearon completamente al intentar mover la tela aterciopelada de la cortina negra.

-No la abras… -la voz suave y completamente tranquila de Fuji se escuchó contra la nuca del pelirosa quien solo se estremeció cerrando los ojos, sin hacer un movimiento más.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué que? … -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila el castaño sin soltarlo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que llegar tan lejos…?

-Por que jamás estarías conmigo sin forzarte… -susurró dejándole escapar al abrazo y se separó un par de pasos hacia atrás mirándole entre la oscuridad

El pelirosa se giró y alcanzó a ver perfectamente el par de orbes turquesas que lo veían atentamente, se acercó a dar una bofetada en la hermosa cara angelical del castaño, quien solo se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, sin hacer gesto, sabía que se lo merecía, más lo que siguió después no se lo esperó.

-No debiste llegar tan lejos por algo que… ya es tuyo… -susurró sonrojado desviando la mirada tomándose la mano por la bofetada, y se replegó hacia atrás, chocando con la cortina, después se movió hasta quedar contra la pared, observando atentamente como esas orbes turquesas brillantes le seguían en sus movimientos.

-¿Mío…?

-Yo… -

El castaño no espero en realidad la declaración de lo que tuviese el otro, simplemente se abalanzó sobre de él abrazándolo por la cintura, buscando sus labios en un beso tranquilo, sin prisa ni presión el cual fue respondido casi de inmediato.

_**Pero…**_

_**Lo que no te he dicho es que decidí dejarte libre por que en verdad te amo, y porque creo que si no vuelvo a ver esa sonrisa que regalas a todos cuando eres feliz, no podría vivir nunca más.**_


End file.
